


yule be there for me right?

by crownuponherhead



Series: twelve days of jonsa [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, anti targaryen, don't worry it makes sense, literally no era??? like wow just them at hogwarts super ambiguous???, more characters that are mentioned ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: No one was surprised last year when Sansa was named Prefect, but he thinks they are still surprised she’s a Gryffindor. Everyone thinks she’s a Ravenclaw to a T. Then again Jon does too a lot, it’s been one of the things everyone’s always wondered about her. How was she a Gryffindor? She just didn't fit the mold. The rumors fly that she begged to be one so she wouldn't disappoint her family name. He knows that's true, if there's one thing he knows is that Sansa Stark doesn't beg for anything she never has. He just doesn't get it.Day 6 of 12 Days of Jonsa





	yule be there for me right?

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at me popping fic after fic out because these are SO late!!!!!!
> 
> ok so i kinda mixed a whole bunch of headcanons around for a whole bunch of characters for this. but like the whole jon as a targaryen thing like associate targaryen with malfoy and think about draco's conflict and then like my hc for scorpius is that he's gryffindor (fuck the cursed child) so that's where i went running with this. it's kinda just it's own little thing just go with it.

“Fuck the dumb fucking Targaryens are their dumb fucking pure blood shit.” Jon Snow groaned as he kicked the wall again. Ever since first year when they were sorted he’d been getting the worst from his father about not being a Slytherin like the entire family before. “Just a bunch of shitty fucking cousins all married to each other.” He grumbled again as he kicked the wall. You think they would have been even a little bit proud that he was Headboy? No. His Mother was, she was ecstatic. His father and the rest of the Targaryen’s were pissed that he’d taken the spot his half-brother Aegon, a fucking dumbass, had obviously ‘deserved’. No love for Jon, the lowly half blood bastard of Rhaegar that had been sorted into Gyrffindor and was friends with the Starks. He kicked the wall again. “Fucking no good shits.” He muttered crumbling up the letter again.

“Jon?” He turned quickly at the sound of Sansa Stark who stood looking at him confused in her big white jumper with a golden S in the middle.

“Sansa, sorry I uh didn’t know you were over here.” Which is a lame excuse because he’s only a few doors down from her door, but in his defense he did think this little alcove would be a good hiding space to express his anger since Catelyn had handed him the letter with a sad smile and a pat on the back. It’d become a tradition since starting Hogwarts and becoming best friends with Robb that he’d stay over here while his Mom went off to do the work she put aside for the whole summer. Sometimes she’d pop in on the weekends but he knows she’d put her whole live as a Magizoologist on hold for him, so he doesn’t really complain. It was nice to be around a bunch of people who were like his siblings, except Sansa. She never really had been like that to him.

“Are you okay?” Her bright auburn hair is falling down her back only pulled back by two braids on the side to frame her face. She’s holding a few books that he’s sure she plans on reading in the next few days. The look of concern on it though is what makes him pause and give a nod. Sansa was hard to reach she’d always been that way, her walls were bigger than probably even his own fathers. When she showed concern like this she really meant it, he’d only seen it a few times, when Bran fell off his broom being one of the first.

“Yeah, it’s just a letter from my father and his family.” He sees her frown before it even reaches her lips. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that his family was complete shit.

“May I see it?” That’s what surprises him, sure she’s always a proper lady but seeing and hearing her ask for the letter surprises him. He gives a nod and hands her the letter sitting on the ground with his back to the cool brick wall. He’s even more surprised when she joins him on the ground reading the letter. “I’m sorry the speak to you like that.” She finally says taking hold of his hand. For a split second he thinks he’s dreaming as she places a sweet kiss to his cheek. “You’ll always have a family in us. You’re basically a Stark, just with the perks of not having to deal with all the siblings all the time.” She teases a laugh crossing her usually stoic porcelain face.

“Thanks, Sansa.” He means it too squeezing her hand and sitting there with her while he processes his thoughts and emotions. He doesn’t leave and he thinks he’s in love.

* * *

That bubble is very rudely popped when they get back to school. Sansa is a Gryffindor Prefect so sure they spend a lot of time together sometimes but she’s still with her shit of a boyfriend Joffrey, the Slytherin prefect who he is almost certain bought his way to that title. No one was surprised last year when Sansa was named Prefect, but he thinks they are still surprised she’s a Gryffindor. Everyone thinks she’s a Ravenclaw to a T, he does too a lot it’s been one of the things everyone’s always wondered about her. How was she a Gryffindor? She just didn't fit the mold. The rumors fly that she begged to be one so she wouldn't disappoint her family name. He knows that's true, if there's one thing he knows is that Sansa Stark doesn't beg for anything she never has. Sansa and Joffrey though, he just doesn't get it. All he sees is a nasty little shit who doesn't treat Sansa like the Queen she is. Jon knows he's not alone in the thoughts either. He's heard Robb complain constantly about him and how he's just waiting for the moment the little shit messes up so he can act on it. Arya threatened to crucio him on the spot if she had to, she'd deal with the consequences.

However it's the more time he spends with Sansa that he realizes, something isn't right. He notices it first with how she reacts to compliments, and he's not talking about the one's he hears Professor Baelish aka Creepy Pedophile give her in Potions because of course Sansa is a genius and at the Newt level in the class. Those that made them all physically cringe whenever he even opened his mouth near her. No it's the real compliments she gets, like when Arya didn't say something sarcastic about the sweaters she'd made for everyone to celebrate his and Robb's last year, or when Headmaster Tyrion complimented her form when watching Transfiguration one day. Then it's when she gets hot one day when she's on rounds with him. When he sees the scar on her upper arm he has to stop himself from asking why because he knows it'll just scare her away. It is the moment he tells himself he'll destroy Joffrey Baratheon no matter what.

He thinks the final straw when he puts the pieces together is when he accidentally sees Joffrey when he's mad, it's not at Sansa it's at one of his little minions. Seeing how he reacts to something as ridiculous as not wanting to match as one of his friends makes his heartache for Sansa to imagine what kinda shit she put up with that she certainly didn’t have to deal with.

“Does he get mad at you?” They’re walking near Ravenclaw Tower, some place he knows is a safe place, that no one would hear.

“What do you mean?” Typical Sansa, calm cool collected something he’d grown to know when was a lie.

“I saw Joffrey get mad at one of his idiot friends, does he get mad at you like that?”

Sansa doesn’t say anything and it’s enough of an answer for him to know it’s true. They keep going through their rounds, she’s been telling him about a pattern book she found and how she hoped she would have enough time to make her own dress for the Yule Ball. It’s right before they get to Gryffindor Tower that she stops him looking at him with all the emotion in her eyes she must bury so deep.

“Jon, you aren’t going to tell anyone, right? I don’t think I could stop it if I tried, so ignoring it seems best.” He wraps his arms around her at that.

“Sansa, I don’t care what it takes I promise you that I won’t let him hurt you again.” Her broken smile makes him feel like a dragon for the first time.

* * *

 

When Joffrey breaks up with her he tries is hardest not to celebrate. Sansa doesn’t look too upset when it’s just their friends around, but when around everyone it’s like this mask of the sad ex-girlfriend goes on. However he does notice her hitting a bottle of Firewhiskey more often than not when rumors circulate. He knows she’s partying right now celebrating the win that her siblings somehow pulled off against Slytherin. She’d laughed with him at watching his half-brother and Joffrey’s temper tantrums at the loss. Sure he wishes he was partying instead of waiting for the rest of the rounds to be finished for the night but he really doesn’t mind missing it, at least his hangover won’t be as bad.

When he sees her gleam of red hair and someone pushing her against the wall he wants to die from embarrassment. It’s when Sansa’s voice is letting out slurred stops that are being ignored he wants to murder whatever bastard has her against the wall. He’s acting before even thinking and in split second all he wants to do besides take Sansa in his arms and tell her she’s okay isice his hand that just deck Ramsay Bolton.

“Jon!” It’s all she says, her make up a mess from crying, her skirt is torn and he wants to cry at the fact that he can see her underwear is too.

“Sansa,” He reaches out tentively and reacts as fast as he can when she takes his hand and is moving into his arms. “You’re okay, you’re safe he’s never going to hurt you again, Sans.”

He watches as she pulls back and their eyes meet. She looks so broken but at the same time put together. “No he won’t, because I’m Sansa Stark and he can’t take who I am away from me.”

Jon realizes that Sansa is more of Gryffindor than any of them, she’s the bravest and most courageous person he knows.

* * *

 

“God just bloody ask her already!” Robb finally lets out from next to him. They’re sitting in the Three Broomsticks and apparently he hadn’t been too discreet at staring at Sansa from across the room. “I’m supposed to be the person who stops any guy from even looking at her and right now I just want to lock you both in closet so you both will stop being absolutely disgusting in your pining.”

“What if she said yes to that Hardying bloke?!” Jon let’s out in a panic to his best friend.

“Oh she didn’t, Arya said she saw him pouting and curing firey redheads or something like that.”

Jon doesn't think he can say no to that. He knows she has a dress, she's been working on it for a number of weeks. He remembers in early October, Professor Pedophile had seen her sketching it in class and made some disgusting comment about how lovely she'd look in it. When he'd brought it up, Sansa finally admitted to what he feared that the creep had been making comments like that at her since first year and saying how much she looked like her mother. She even admitted she was only a level ahead in Potions because she didn't want to have a full seven years with him breathing down her neck. It takes a lot not for him to deck Professor Pedophile next time he sees the creep.

"Stop getting lost in your thoughts and just fucking go!" Robb says from next to him already rolling his eyes. Jon's on his feet before he knows what he's doing.

"Hey Sans," He let's out looking down at her. When she turns and looks at him with a bright smile and eyes that look like everything that would leave his mouth would be important to him he wants to scream. He remembers that letter from August that caused them to be in this spot here.

"Jon! Sit down, Jeyne and I were just talking about the Yule Ball! I'm almost down with my dress." She grins up at him and Jon is ninety nine percent sure he would take literally any beating from his father's family about him being a disappointment just to see the happiness radiate from her after so long of it not.

"About that, I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? To the ball." He let's it out not as smoothly as he would of liked but he does. When her grin gets bigger, he thinks he's won the damn lottery.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sansa lets out standing up to place a kiss on his cheek and move to wrap her arms around him. "Oh and Jon?"

"Yeah?" Here we go the catch she said yes but she wants to say more. Taking a deep breath he braces himself looking at her hesitantly.

"Thank you for believing in me." With that she places a quick peck to his lips and he's absolutely certain that this is all a fever dream. When she moves to sit back down and he's suddenly back with Robb he realizes it really is real. Or maybe that's just the slap up the head from his best friend with the claim, that's for kissing my sister. He doesn't care, it was worth it.


End file.
